


Chaos: Dissolve!

by space_ally



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Almost no plot, Alternate Universe, College, College AU, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Like super random, M/M, Modern Setting, No Plot/Plotless, Random - Freeform, Slice of Life, University, University AU, academy au, dumb, kinda cute, no superpowers, they are young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: Steve Rogers attends university with his best friend and roommate Sam Wilson. The people there are really weird but also really great.Basically imagine teenage Avengers and other MCU characters at one school.Actually taking prompts for this one so if you want to see any situation in particular, let me know!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW the title is bad, okay? Feel free to let me know if any of you got a better one, I'm desperate.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Steve Rogers was hyped for University. His roommate was his best friend, Sam Wilson, he was granted a full scholarship and the guy giving out the books seemed to really like him. Sadly he didn’t catch his name, was it Phillip? He had to ask him as soon as they met again.

“I swear, that guy has a _huge_ crush on you” Sam commented while balancing his pile of books and simultaneously searching for their room. Steve just waved it off, focusing on the numbers on the doors of the dorms instead.

“Room 18, wasn’t it?” he asked and moved towards the door with the metal 18 on it.

“Move” a young, brunette man ordered and Steve almost fell over his own feet. A few of his books tumbled to the ground.

“Excuse my roommate, he’s kind of an asshole” another stranger appeared, handing the books back to Steve, “Hey, it looks like you’re the guys living across from us! My name is James but my friends call me Bucky.”

“You’re quite talkative, I like that. I’m Sam. That’s Steve” Sam introduced the two of them while Steve was just staring at the stranger – Bucky. His hair was long and fell into blue eyes and his smile was blinding. Steve felt like dropping all of his books when Bucky’s smile shone at him.

“He’s a little shy” Sam explained and blood rose to the blonde’s cheeks. 

Bucky’s eyes widened as he took a closer look at Steve, “Wait, you’re Steve Rogers! The one with the scholarship! Stark’s talking about you all the time.”

“H-hi” the blond answered, clearly overwhelmed. “It was nice meeting you two, I have to go and apologize for Loki’s behavior to all the others on this floor as well, so, see ya! If you need help with anything, we’re right across.” Bucky gave them another blinding smile and Steve leaned against their door to support his weakened legs.

When the brunette had left, Sam shooed his best friend away so he could unlock the door.

“He seemed like a pleasant guy” he said, Steve didn’t really react, still lost in his own thoughts, when the door swung open.

“Welcome to our new home” the teenager from New York murmured and then let all his books fall to the ground at once. Steve laughed and stacked his properly next to one of the desks.

*

Sam was late to the opening ceremony and Steve was furious. Well, not exactly furious, but he wasn’t happy. He didn’t know anyone around except for Bucky and his oh-so-friendly roommate Loki, as well as the boy who gave him his books so he was just awkwardly standing around trying to seem anything other than desperate.

“Rogers” he was greeted by an unfamiliar voice and turned around to see who was approaching him.

“I heard a lot about you. Name’s Tony. Stark.”

 “Oh, you’re the one telling people about my scholarship” the blonde greeted back and suppressed the urge to hit himself in the face for his answer. “Nice to meet you, uhm, I’m Steve.”

_And another cringe worthy sentence. Very smooth, Rogers._

“I know, I’m… How did you put it, the guy telling people about your scholarship” Tony grinned and Steve’s cheeks reddened.

“Sorry” he let out a frustrated sigh, “Apparently I’m really bad at introducing myself today.”

For a moment the blonde was more than confused when Tony turned around just to hold his hand out, waiting for Steve to take it, which he did, still confused.

“Hi, I’m Tony. And you must be..?” 

“Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you.”

Stark smiled at him while shaking his hand and Steve lost a bit of the built-up tension, almost smiling as well. When they let go, Tony said something along the lines of “Got to get going, take it easy, kid.” to which Steve protested dully: “Pretty sure I’m older than you!” but he wasn’t sure if the other heard him.

*

Other people Steve got to know on his first day:

Natasha Romanoff, smart, pretty, she seemed to like him but she also seemed not to like people in general. Better not test his luck.

Director Fury, scary dude, just stay as far away as possible and don’t make any trouble and everything’s going to be fine.

Phil – not Philip - Coulson and he really might have a crush on him but better not mention anything.

Clint Barton, chill and laid back or really high but totally a good guy.

Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, weird, close, they didn’t talk much.

Maria Hill, a little intimidating but to be fair, to Steve, most women are.

Number of times he needed to stop Sam from telling embarrassing stories about him: 5

Number of times he tripped over his own feet in front of someone: 2

Time he needed to fall asleep: Less than a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six days, no major accidents and no special events either, when Steve heard a soft knock on their door while buried nose deep in a book. Expecting Sam to be back from the cafeteria, he didn’t even look up and made his way to the door practically blind.

However, it wasn’t Sam who stood in front of the door.

“Loki kicked me out” Bucky explained, arms packed with books, and looked at Steve. After a small pause he noticed: “You’re not wearing pants.”

The blond wished a hole would open up and swallow him so it wouldn’t become more embarrassing as it already was while his cheeks reddened and he hastily explained: “Spilt water on ‘em. They’re drying but I thought I’d just wait while working on my assignment, didn’t expect anyone and-“

Bucky silenced him. “Calm down, Steve. Seriously. You’re gonna get a heart attack one day.”

Another blinding smile and Steve somehow invited him in, despite not wearing pants.

“Does this happen a lot?” the blond changed the topic while roaming through his sports bag in search of sweatpants. He found a pair and put them on while waiting for Bucky’s answer.

“Well he’s not that good at controlling his temper, so… I hope not? And I think he can’t stay mad for long anyway.”

Steve gestured towards his bed because they didn’t really have any free chairs in their room except for the one Sam broke two days ago because he felt like re-enacting Titanic.

“Do all your guests get invited to your bed this soon or am I special, Stevie?” Bucky seductively commented and sat down while the other’s eyes widened in shock and the brunette broke into laughter.

Sam wasn’t even surprised when he was back and saw his best friend and their neighbor from across the floor sitting on Steve’s bed, not even talking, both of them just buried in their books. “What’s up, Nerds?” he greeted them but only received a nod from each of them in response.

*

“Nat, hey, Nat!” Steve heard a whisper and turned his head to see Clint talk to Natasha, “Take a look at Loki.”

Natasha and the blond followed Clint’s advice at the same time and were both surprised by the peaceful and somehow blank expression on the brunette’s face, staring at their teacher who just knocked over the entire experiment they had worked on the week before.

However, Mr. Odinson, a blond guy who needed a haircut with huge hands, was a substitute for their chemistry teacher, Dr. Banner. Dr. Banner was quiet and insecure; Mr. Odinson quite the opposite and he just couldn’t handle any material that would possibly break under pressure because apparently he couldn’t control his strength.  

Loki wasn’t able to take his eyes off Mr. Odinson, a fact that seemed to entertain Clint and Natasha greatly.

“He’s not even that big, why is he so clumsy?” Sam asked Steve silently, repressing the urge to shake his head in disbelief as Odinson smashed another Erlenmeyer flask, “That’s the third one this week!”

Steve laughed while Bucky sitting next to him as well, muttered: “I think Loki has a crush on Thor over there, maybe that’s why he’s been so frustrated lately.”

Thor was the nickname they chose for their substitute teacher because they imagined the god of thunder to break a lot of glass too.

 “But he’s a teacher!” Sam protested a little too loud and Thor straightened his back, strolling over to the small group of three and looking at the one talking out loud.

“I am aware of that fact, Mr. Wilson. Thank you for your input. Glad to have you here cleaning the room after class, I’m sure your classmates appreciate it.”

Sam groaned: “I’m starting to hate your roommate, James.”

Bucky just shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh come on, Steve! You’ve been studying all week, let’s go out and have some fun for once! Even Natasha will be there!” Sam whined and tried to get a hold of the blonde’s books but Steve evaded the attempt.

“I told you I’m busy. Plus, we’ve got exams coming up.”

Sam answered by taking out his phone and dialing a number. Steve looked up from his book, looking at his roommate questioningly. “Who are you calling? Wait. Is that my phone?”

Sam nodded as if it was perfectly alright to just take other people’s cell phones and call someone. When whoever Sam called picked up, the brunet answered: “Hey, it’s me, Sam. Listen, you gotta talk some sense into Steve, he doesn’t want to join us tonight. He’s going to miss his first college party, we can’t let that happen!”

For a while Sam just listened before throwing Steve’s phone at him. The blond almost didn’t catch it.

“Bucky wants to talk to you.”

“You called Bucky? He lives across the hall, seriously, Sam” Steve scolded his best friend but couldn’t help his cheeks reddening at the mention of their neighbor’s name.

“Bucky?” he answered the phone, his heart beating a little faster than usual. “Stevie!” came the enthusiastic response, “Hey, you absolutely have to come to this party tonight! I’ll help you study if you do, I promise. Also this is like my first opportunity ever to go get drinks with you. I’m going to pick you guys up in half an hour.”

He hung up and Steve stared at his phone is disbelief.

“Was he drunk already?” he asked Sam who just laughed.

“You guys are exhausting.”

*

Steve Rogers had fucked up. Big time.

To be precise, it was merely a distinct feeling, certain knowledge of a disastrous night that tinted his awful morning. That - and one hell of a hangover.

When Steve opened his eyes, the very little amount of light shining through the blinds made his pounding headache even worse. He blinked a few times and took a careful look around the room.

Sam was still asleep, his side of the room loaded with his stuff, books, clothes, total randomness. It was really messy.

So far, nothing unusual. He even wore clothes. No pajamas but also not, well, nothing. That would have been kind of awkward, considering he was sharing his bed.

He was sharing his bed?!

He allowed himself a minute of silent freaking out before he took a deep breath and checked the identity of his company.

“Holy Shit!” he exclaimed shocked and fell out if his bed.

Blue eyes glanced at him from the top of the bed. “You okay?” Bucky asked, somewhere between serious, worried and amused.

“Can you two shut the fuck up, please?” Sam shouted from across the room, a pillow landing on Steve’s face underlined his words.

Bucky suppressed a laughter and held a finger to his lips. “Shh” he signalized and Steve nodded, still on the floor, still confused.

“Wanna get breakfast?” he whispered afterwards and Steve only then noticed, that the other wasn’t wearing a shirt. Not that it bothered him particularly.

“Yes” he exhaled breathless and made Bucky laugh.

“Let me just find my shirt” the brunet mumbled and Steve answered: “No need to” impulsively.

Bucky’s following laugh was delightful and made Steve’s heart skip a couple of beats. He had quite a hard time remaining a stable posture after finally standing up.

The brunet found – much to the blonde’s misfortune – his shirt before the two of them left the room.

Steve took a deep breath before asking the question that had been torturing his mind for the time awake: “Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but did we- I mean I don’t remember anything and-“

Bucky squeezed the blonde’s shoulder.

“Relax, Stevie. You let me crash at your place because Loki didn’t let me in. The only thing we did was a little awkward spooning and Jesus, you’re adorable when you’re drunk.”

Steve was horrified and also seemed to look like that because Bucky broke into laughter again. He didn’t stop teasing him all the way to the small diner in town.

“Morning, Gentlemen” they were greeted by Tony Stark and the smell of pancakes and coffee.

“Whoa, who beat you up?” Steve asked, visibly shocked.

Bucky and Tony answered at the same time but both said different names.

“Vision” was Tony’s answer.

“Natasha” was Bucky’s and seemed more likely, to be honest. Why would Tony’s roommate punch him? He didn’t have a temper like Loki.

Tony’s face also proved Bucky’s answer to be true.

“How? Why?” Steve asked.

“How much did you drink? Seriously, Rogers, you were present!” Tony answered and suggested them to take a seat at the table he was sharing with a pretty hungover Clint. They greeted each other and ordered breakfast before resuming the chat.

“You see, Stark thought it was a good idea to flirt with Nat”, Clint explained, “She generally doesn’t like being hit on but those were the worst pick-up lines _ever_.”

Tony intervened, feeling personally attacked: “Is no one going to talk about the fact that scholarship boy Rogers got so drunk he can’t remember?”

Bucky, Clint and Steve just shrugged in perfect simultaneity.

“I hate you all” Tony grumbled but they knew he was lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats you made it this far! 
> 
> I'm taking prompts/headcanons/whatever you feel like for this fic, feel free to submit anything through comments, twitter (@ajayalive) or tumblr (plaid-n-flannel)!
> 
> Also maybe let me know if you liked it?


End file.
